


【扎马黑】生日快乐

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: 扎马斯×桃红Zamasu×Rose
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu





	【扎马黑】生日快乐

格瓦斯出门串宇宙去了。

扎马斯则是被留在界王神界继续他的修行课程。用毛笔写字，讲究握笔的力度、执笔的方法，写字的速度也不宜过快，用格瓦斯的话说，“最适合修身养性，锻炼耐心了”。‘比沏茶还管用？’扎马斯忍住了嘴欠，只低头称是。于是现在，扎马斯一边开着神tube听音乐，一边抄写老师给他留的书法作业。

“收快递！——”

随着院外一声吆喝，扎马斯赶紧从椅子上站起来往外跑去。今天是他的生日。每隔一千年，他们有几个同一天从界芯树上诞生的伙伴会互赠礼物。扎马斯老早就寄出了自己给同伴们的贺礼（毕竟跨宇宙运输需要的时间是不确定的，需要提前准备！），也一直盼望着这一天自己能收到些什么新鲜有趣的外星系特产。

扎马斯跑到外面的时候，送快递的飞船已经变成天空中的一个小点了。跑的可真够快的，扎马斯也懒得管是不是本人签收了，左顾右盼张望他们到底把快递放在哪里。不远处一个粉红色包装的盒子很快吸引了他的目光。

走进了看，真是很大一个盒子啊，几乎有半人高了，搬动一下还挺沉的，而且怎么只有一份呢？扎马斯犹豫着搬到自己房间再拆还是就在这里拆，不过想到格瓦斯说不准什么时候回来，看到自己在外面“不务正业”可不太好，于是用念力抬起礼物，一起瞬移到卧室去。

扎马斯心情愉悦，徒手解开大红色的缎带，撕开亮粉色的包装纸，他本可以用念力做这些，但亲手打开显得更有仪式感。随着包装减少而愈发雀跃的期待，扎马斯已经感受到盒子里的气息，那是一个生物，确切的说，是一个动物的气，扎马斯感受着它的气息的轮廓，在心中描绘起它的样子。自己自从告别了北界王星的宠物猪猪，就再也没有养过宠物了，格瓦斯会同意他留下新宠物吗？这也不算他自己养的，别的送的礼物理应好生照料，才算得上礼貌得体，对吧对吧？

掀开盒盖的一瞬间，扎马斯忘记了呼吸。他停止了动作，任由盒盖从手里掉落。他的眼睛睁大，极力将眼前的礼盒里的内容物尽收眼底。他的心跳快得好像要从胸膛中蹦出来了。

那是一个……人类。

白皙的皮肤，匀称的肌肉，他的手臂交叉叠放在胸前，手腕上装饰着银质的链子。他的腰腹线条精壮有力，同样装饰着银色的饰品。他……没有双脚、小腿和膝盖，大腿以下是圆钝的截面，皮肤平整光滑。扎马斯竭力注意着盒子里的人类，努力转变视线去观察他的每一处，而不是只盯着他的脸去看——那张令人难以错开眼珠的脸，半合着的淡灰色的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁，微微开启的薄唇，发出轻轻的喘息声。散发着淡淡光辉的头发，是夺目而耀眼的粉红色。他左耳还带着金色扣环的绿色耳坠，样式就像波塔拉……

“……你……”

随着扎马斯终于开口，盒子里面的人也动了。他向前伸出交叠在一起的手臂，扬起头示意着扎马斯。

扎马斯回过神来，定睛才发现他双手手腕上的装饰是一串细长的锁链，他是要自己打开吗？可是钥匙……钥匙在哪呢……？扎马斯往盒子里翻找，确有一把银色的钥匙夹在一张贺卡里。随手把贺卡往外一扔，扎马斯也没看上面写的什么的，只顾着颤颤巍巍地给被束缚的人类打开锁链。

随着清脆的一声响动，银链掉落在地上。盒子里的人类坐起来，而他的手捧住了扎马斯的脸。

扎马斯被这突如其来的碰触震惊了，他应该反抗，把这胆敢碰触神的人类推开，但他的手臂静止在身侧，僵直地撑着地板，仿佛有千斤重一般抬不起来。人类的手掌贴着他两侧的面颊，扎马斯感觉被接触的皮肤好像要烧起来一样火热，人类那双银灰色的眼睛愈来愈近，他已经看得见自己的倒影，可以感觉到对方的鼻息，人类垂下眼帘，他看见对方闪动的睫毛，唇下碰到一处柔软。

他的头发太刺眼了，而且离得太近了——扎马斯闭上眼睛，蹙着眉头，任由人类一次次轻啄他紧闭的嘴唇。太近了……扎马斯秉着呼吸，快要憋到缺氧了，他张开嘴巴吸气，一个湿滑的物体就顺势进入他的口腔。是对方的舌头吗……？扎马斯想闭上嘴，但只碰到对方的唇，那灵巧的舌头探入自己的口腔，企图勾起他的舌头。扎马斯赶紧退让，对方却穷追不舍，用舌尖一下下舔舐着退无可退的神明。他们的唇贴的太紧了，扎马斯又开始呼吸困难，对方是怎么换气的？他想不明白。好在这个人类解意的很，松开了对扎马斯嘴唇的辖制，待他喘过一口气之后，又轻轻贴了上去。缓过气的扎马斯放松下来，任由那甜软的舌头舔过自己。……“甜”吗？芯人是甚少进食的种族，扎马斯回味着，在头脑中搜寻着形容相似味道的词语，思考的时间越长，越想品尝更多。于是主动咬上那调皮的舌头，吮吸品尝它的味道。软软嫩嫩的口感，甜而不腻，扎马斯愈发上瘾，不知不觉间已经一转攻势，主动吻上这个诱人的人类。舌头舔过嘴唇，接着是每一颗牙齿，捉住美味可口的舌，继续与它纠缠。

“唔……”扎马斯的身体终于不在僵持，抬起的双手搭上人类的肩膀，顺着光滑的脖颈伸进他的头发。真是奇怪，这个人类的头发明明是根根向上立起，可指缝间的触感却柔软顺滑。插进粉发间的手紧扣着对方的后脑，扎马斯将人类拉向自己，继续掠夺他口中的空气和香甜的津液。对方的双手也随着他的动作变化了位置，拂过他的脸、下巴，在颈后摩挲片刻后，伸进外套的衣领，隔着衬衣抚摸他的脊背。扎马斯跟着他的动作，抚摸人类裸露的皮肤，他的肌肉更加分明，扎马斯的手指沿着那些沟壑游走，最终停留在饱满宽阔的胸前。

他们的吻还未停下，只是因为手上的动作而减缓了步调。扎马斯犹豫着接下来的步骤，停留在他颈间的人类的双手，因为厚重外套的阻碍而停下了。扎马斯困惑地睁开眼睛，看不清对方的表情。

突然地，人类环抱着他，重心倒在他身上。他们的嘴唇再次压到一起时，扎马斯闭上了眼睛，恍惚间听见纸盒翻倒的声音，他的手还放在对方胸口，他们要向后摔倒了……人类的手臂垫在他脑后，后背接触到地面的时候好像轻飘飘的。这个姿势很好，扎马斯在接吻中想着，他的手指埋在人类的发间，感受瑰丽的发丝穿过指缝，舒展几乎坐麻了的双腿。

人类的手臂从他身下抽离，亲吻也改变了路数，从嘴角、到脸颊、耳根，当他舔弄尖尖的耳廓时，扎马斯颤抖着惊叫起来，

“啊！——怎、怎么回事……”

他想把人类推开，但是使不上力气。人类也没有回答他的疑问，只是继续用舌头拨弄着他的耳坠，炙热的气息打在他耳后，一股股凉意从腹股沟直窜上后背。扎马斯被这突如其来的刺激弄得浑身酥麻，扭动起身体，呜呜咽咽的呻吟声不自觉地从喉咙里发出。人类的亲吻从未停下，柔软的嘴唇拂过他的脖颈，湿润的舌头描绘着锁骨的曲线。扎马斯只觉得这些被亲吻过的地方痒痒的，他的心也跟着难耐起来，所有这些感觉都太新奇太刺激了，扎马斯伸出一条手臂盖住自己的眼睛，仔细感受人类在他身上的抚摸和亲吻，那纤长而有力的手抚过他的前胸，在腰侧来回摩挲……

……等等，腰？扎马斯拿开手臂睁开眼睛，后知后觉地发现自己的内外衣襟早已大敞开。他赶忙撑起身子坐起来，一直伏在他身上的人类见状，也抬起了头。他的眼神怯生生的，好像在询问自己做错了什么一样——扎马斯看着对方想到。这个人类并不说话，只是四肢着地，趴伏在扎马斯腿上，见扎马斯半天没有动静，便上前来继续舔舐他裸露的肌肤。

扎马斯没有拦他，低头看着人类光洁的后背和翘起的臀，在人类吻上他胸前凸起的一点时，发出一声轻哼。

这声音显然鼓励了对方。他用舌头在那颗粉紫色的果实周围打转，接着又是吮吸又是轻咬，当然他很体贴，很快又扭头去照含住了另一个，同时用手指安抚着被冷落的一侧。扎马斯觉得自己的呼吸变得沉重起来，可是感觉又是这样的好，他有些期待地看着人类一边近乎虔诚地亲吻自己的身体，一边伸手解开自己的腰带。

蓝色的布条展开，落在扎马斯身下的地上，他的外套也因此完全敞开了。感觉到人类的软舌舔过他腹肌的沟壑，似乎有热流随着这些触感涌向他的小腹以下。

热。

太热了。

在人类开始动手扒拉他的裤子的时候，扎马斯顺应着他的动作，急着蹬掉了自己的靴子和裤子。热。和对方裸露的肌肤相贴、摩擦，人类的体温还高于自己，但是扎马斯享受这种热度。——不，还应该有更温热的地方。他的胯不自觉地向上顶去，想要接触更多，但是这次人类反而跪伏着向后退了几步。

“嗯……？”扎马斯还没来得及疑惑，就有一个温暖湿润的地方将他包裹起来，“啊……”

他发出一声响亮的呻吟。

是人类的嘴含住了他的阴茎，那灵巧的舌头卷起柔软的性器，很快就挑起了它抬头的欲望。随着阴茎的膨胀，人类的口腔裹得他愈来愈紧了。未等扎马斯主动，那张善解人意的嘴便上下吞吐起挺立的肉柱。

“哈——哈……”扎马斯痴痴地看着那颗粉色脑袋在自己下身抬起又落下。仿佛是感觉到了他的目光，人类抬起头来，银灰色的眼睛也注视着他，他的动作也没有因此停下。他总是能将肉茎尽数吞下，喉咙深处反射性地挤压圆润的龟头，接着慢慢后撤，在吮吸的同时舌头一直从根部舔到前端的小孔。

再快一点……扎马斯想说、想要按住那毛茸茸的亮粉色的脑袋让他一直包裹着自己。可人类已经抬起了头，直起身子。如果他的腿还完整，现在应该是跪立着吧，扎马斯心想，但人类就用仅有的大腿支撑着自己，跨在扎马斯身体两侧，双手伸向身后扒开自己的臀部。晶莹的液体从他的股间滴下，落在高挺的柱头上，顺着柱身流进白色的耻毛。人类低头看着，然后抬眼朝扎马斯露出腼腆的笑容。

当他身体坐下的那一刻，他们一同呼出一声叹息。润滑的龟头破开炙热弹软的肠壁，整根阴茎毫不费力没入人类的体内。扎马斯仰起头，感受着肌肉的裹夹，这已经足够好，但接下来的感觉则是让他的思维直冲云霄。

人类双手撑着他的胯骨，身体起落着用后穴吞吃起青雉的肉棒。每一寸都被人类体内的媚肉簇拥亲吻，当人类起身将自己抽离，他能感觉到小穴恋恋不舍的吮吸。扎马斯看着人类双股间两人结合交媾的部位，他们每一次贴合，都伴随着响亮的肉体拍击声，淫靡的水声，还有人类身上戴的装饰品发出的叮当声。

不再满足于人类的步调，扎马斯坐起身，托着人类的腰把他向上抬起，然后松手让他落下。这一下让阴茎埋进了更深的地方，一直游刃有余的人类也轻声哼起来，屁股夹得更紧了。感受到肉穴一下下颤抖的收缩，扎马斯得了趣，一次次抬起身上的人类让他顺着自己的性器落下，同时猛地挺动腰胯去迎合冲撞那淫荡的小穴。

“呜——嗯——嗯……”人类的手臂勾住扎马斯的肩膀，攀附着他承受着上下的颠簸，呼吸紊乱，破碎的呻吟不断从口中发出。屁股随着起伏的节奏摇摆，大量黏腻的液体喷洒在神明的性器上，随着抽插被带出流下，将两人的腰胯和大腿打湿，在地板上晕开一滩水渍。

扎马斯握住人类前端的柔软，扦插在小孔里的羊眼钉上挂着银铃和银链，轻轻转动圆环，人类的呻吟声就又拐了弯。扎马斯一手拨弄着小巧精致的“装饰”，一手揉搓着柔嫩的臀肉，扒开圆润的臀瓣，即使两人已经贴合无间，还想让性器更加深入。

是人类的身体本就如此奇特，还是这个人类是特别的呢？扎马斯模糊地想到。现在人类抱紧着他，胸前的肌肤随着交合的动作相互摩擦，深埋的阴茎顶端被紧致的肠壁吸附，抽搐的软肉在龟头上亲吻跳动，叠加的快欲几乎要把他逼疯。扎马斯沉重地喘息着，在濒临高潮的时候吻上人类的唇，用力吮吸着他的舌头，同时将他死死按在怀里，搏动的阴茎终于在跳了一下之后释放了自己，将滚烫的浊液顷数射在人类的体内。

保持着结合的姿势，人类抽回被扎马斯咬住的小舌，轻啄他的嘴唇。粉红色毛茸茸的脑袋埋在扎马斯颈间，蹭着他的肩膀和脖颈，发出饕足的哼唧声。

扎马斯也把下巴搭在人类的肩上，他的头现在还昏昏沉沉的，没有从刚才的性事中缓过劲来……这个礼物真不错啊……在昏睡过去之前，扎马斯瞥见了之前随手扔掉的贺卡……

—————————————————————  
丨 祝：   
丨 你和桃红度过美好时光~！   
丨 生日快乐！   
丨 第16宇宙，洛 敬上   
—————————————————————


End file.
